


her eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Pipabeth - Freeform, bookshop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Annabeth Chase has just realized something - Piper has amazing eyes.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	her eyes

Annabeth has known Piper for a while, but this is the first time she’s noticed her eyes. 

Like _really_ noticed them. 

They’re a wonderful, deep, rich brown and they’re beautiful. 

_She’s_ beautiful. Her skin is amazing and covered in moles, her hair is choppy and pulled back into a braid. She’s wearing a pink My Melody shirt that she’s tied to half its length and frayed, denim shorts but Annabeth has seen her pull off flannel pajama pants and her ex-boyfriend’s much-too-large and very old t shirt.

“Annabeth?”

She starts and quickly replies, “Yeah? What? Sorry.”

Piper frowns a little at her but continues to say, “I’m thinking about actually buying a book today.”

“Oh, instead of sitting around and using our Wi-Fi you’ve decided to do what this place was made for?” Annabeth asks with a playful smirk.

Piper leans over the counter to elbow her, but fails miserably, causing both of them to let out a snort of laughter.

“So what sort of book are you looking for?” Annabeth asks once they’ve recovered.

Piper shrugs, folding her arms under her as she continues to lean on the counter. “No clue. Romance, maybe? Something long, but not _too_ long.”

“I don’t read a lot of romance, but I can certainly help you look.”

Business is always painfully slow this time of the day, so Annabeth walks around to the other side of the counter and guides Piper to the romance section.

“Ooh, and nothing smutty,” Piper says, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

“Got it, some soft romance. Plot driven or character driven?”

“As long as it’s cute, I don’t care.”

Annabeth begins examining the first shelf and Piper bends down beside her. She says, “Is soft romance a genre?”

“I don’t actually know.”

“Something Annabeth Chase _doesn’t_ know? I’m in awe, really.”

Annabeth rolls her eyes. “Shut up.”

Piper laughs and Annabeth thinks it’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever heard. It’s soft and melodic and it ends far too soon. She pulls a book from the shelf.

“Here, I’ve heard good things about this one,” she says as she hands it to Piper.

Piper takes the book and quickly reads over the summary, then brings it up to her nose and fans the pages.

“Smells good, I’ll take it.”

Annabeth can’t help smiling. She starts walking back to the counter. “Is that how you decide to buy everything?”

“Only books. One of my babysitters when I was younger would do that, he said that good books always smell good, bad books smell bad. It doesn’t always work, but it’s a five dollar book so I might as well take a chance on it.”

“It’s actually seven dollars,” Annabeth corrects.

Pipers starts digging around for money in her pocket, then pulls out a ten. She says, “Keep the change. It’s a tip for your wonderful service.”

“The service was wonderful?”

“Spectacular,” Piper confirms. “Twenty out of ten, will definitely return just for the employee.”

Annabeth feels her cheeks warm, but rolls her eyes again and says, “I’m flattered.”

“I’m not surprised, I’ve been called a ‘charmer’ multiple times in my life. Apparently I’m very flattering.”

Annabeth can feel herself leaning forward and pulls herself back.

“Why are you always here?” she asks.

Piper makes a face of mock hurt and says, “Don’t you want me here, Annie?” She dramatically puts a hand to her head. “Fine, I’ll leave. Goodbye forever, dear Annabeth!”

Annabeth laughs and grabs Piper’s arm, pulling her back to the counter. “No, no, I just mean, I don’t know, you spend a lot of time here. Why is that?”

Piper shrugs. “No idea. I guess I like the view.”

“The view?” Annabeth laughs again. “The only view is a busy road and a back alley.”

“Then it’s the atmosphere. You know, it’s quaint. And more peaceful than just about any other place I’ve been.”

Annabeth considers this and says, “Yeah, I can see that. It certainly does have a nice feeling to it.”

“I have to admit that part of the appeal is also your presence.”

“Really?” Annabeth raises an eyebrow. “My presence?”

“Yep,” Piper says with a smile. She doesn’t even look embarrassed, but Annabeth certainly feels it. Her face feels warm and she glances around the room until she forces herself to look back at Piper.

“I guess your presence is also... nice.”

“Define ‘nice.’” Piper’s grin changes to a smirk.

Annabeth shrugs. “It’s nice. You’re nice. I like your company.”

“Would you like my company outside of this little bookshop?” Piper wiggles her eyebrows in an undeniably goofy way that makes Annabeth smile. “I know a nice cafe downtown. It’s got books.”

“Sure, when will we meet up at this cafe?”

“Are you free tomorrow? At one?”

“I’m free at half past one.”

“Cool. It’s a date. What’s your number?”

Is it a date? Like a _date_ date?

“Here, let me put it in your phone,” Annabeth says. Piper hands her her phone and Annabeth types in her number, then hands it back. “Can’t wait for tomorrow.”

Piper grins at her. “Same here.”


End file.
